Who Seems a Beast
by 2amWritings
Summary: MichaelXOC. Michael's childhood friend, Emily Hence, is put through a series of trials and tribulations over her determination to never give up on him and to see the man behind the monster.
1. Weird and Proud

Warning: **This story is ridiculously unrealistic and very poorly written**, but if your looking for a cute fic where Michael's monster is conquered by an unassuming, beautiful, and sweet child hood friend of his then you've come to the right place! It's pretty stupid and fluffy but fangirling over tall so called 'misunderstood' murderers who look like Tyler Mane is very for real. So for those of you still with me lets just pretend that Michael only murders bad guys and happens to have a soft spot for a girl he likes and is a bit possessive over. You can totally pretend that you're Emily and replace her name with yours if you like, I won't judge.

After all, fangirling is a full time job.

...

They met when Michael was in the third grade. She and her family had just moved into the house across from his. The Hence family, they were lovely Christian people who were overjoyed to be in Haddonfeild. Michael's mother had mentioned that she should bring them a house warming cake or something but then later forgot about it.

Mr. And Mrs. Hence had a daughter who was a few years younger than Michael, Emily. Emily had curly reddish hair and a sprinkle of freckles that ran across her nose and cheeks. Michael would later recognize her at school, she was teased often because she brought a doll with her to school every day and she liked to read by herself whenever she could.

Michael thought she was weird, but that's how he felt about everybody, and that's how everybody felt about him. Emily and Michael were from two completely different worlds, Michael came from a bad home. He was mistreated by his mother's boyfriend, Ronnie who was horribly verbally abusive and by his older sister, Judith who was self centered and also verbally abused Michael. Debbie, Michael's mother, was good to Michael although her job as a stripper at the Rabbit in Red Lounge did cause a large fraction the bullying that was inflicted on Michael. These factors compared to Emily's happy home set the two apart.

So Michael did his best to avoid eye contact with her when they would cross paths walking home from school everyday and she seemed to do the same. Emily was shy around everyone but the older boy in her neighborhood whom always wore a mask freaked her out. However that changed on a warm May day during recess, when Emily saw the blue eyed boy behind the grinning clown mask.

Michael sat on the hard mulch underneath the old blue slide. All of the other kids were on the other side of the playground, playing on the newest additions that fund raisers had paid for.

He was coloring a mask he created from cardboard with the brand new markers he had snuck out of his teachers' room. He turned to look over his shoulder towards the sound of sneakers walking on the mulch.

"What are ya' up to freak?" Wesley snorted in a taunting tone.

Michael ignored him and turned back to his project with a slight sneer on his face.

"Hey faggot! Yeah I'm talking to you." The older boy growled as he and his friend approached closer to Michael.

Before Michael could even think about what he would do to make the fifth grader wish he was dead, Wesley grabbed the mask from Michael hands.

Michael immediately got to his feet and glared at the bully with his black eyes. Wesley gawked arrogantly at how mad he had made Michael before he ripped the cardboard mask into jagged uneven scraps, the sight was given approval in the form of an obnoxious laugh from Wesley's friend, Chad.

Michael screamed at Wesley as his black eyes were set ablaze in a fiery fury. He charged at the older kid and threw him to the ground before violently beating him with his small angry fists.

Michael wasn't able to do nearly as much damage as he wanted before Chad yanked him off of Wesley. Chad pushed Michael to the ground and began kicking him as Wesley slowly got back to his feet.

Wesley grinned to show Michael that no damage was done before joining his friend and kicking the younger boy several times in the upper chest area.

"Leave him alone!" A raised female voice demanded.

The boys turned around to look at little Emily Hence with her hands curls tightly into fists and her small feet planted firmly into the ground.

"Aw look, the freak's got a girlfriend!" Chad taunted with a snort.

Wesley looked at the little girl with amusement, "I'd hate to hit a little girl, especially when she doesn't realized how afraid she should be." He told her with a smirk, "So why don't you just run along with the rest of the babies." He laughed.

"I know all about you, Wesley Cramer, you're little brother is in my class. So I know how your dad is and what he'll do if you or Dennis get detention again." She said, making Wesley raise an eyebrow at her. "So unless you want me to tell the teacher on you, you better leave him alone." Emily threatened.

Wesley glared at the girl before turning to Michael who was still on the ground, "The next time your little bitch isn't around you better watch yourself Meyers." Wesley warned before walking away with his friend.

Once they were gone, Emily walked up to Michael and offered her hand to help him up. Michael did not take it and helped himself off the ground. "Thanks." He said under his breath.

They stared at eachother for a good minute before Emily turned around. Michael thought she was walking away from him until she bent down on the ground and picked up the pieces of his mask. Emily walked back to him and handed him the scraps of colored cardboard, "You could fix it with tape." She said optimistically.

Michael nodded once.

"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner today?" She asked him.

Michael nodded once.

...

Five Months Later-

The month was October and the people of Haddonfield were getting into the Halloween spirit. Emily was on her way to Michaels' house with a wrapped box and small gift bag in hand, today was the 19th; his tenth birthday.

When she knocked on the the door Michael's mother answer it and smiled at her sons' best friend.

"Hi Emily, Michael is in the kitchen." She greeted warmly before heading out the door in her faux fur coat.

"Thank you." Emily smiled as she entered the Myers household.

She walked toward the kitchen where Michael sat eating a slice of his birthday cake.

Emily grinned, "Happy Birthday Michael." She said cheerfully.

Michael smirked at her and offered the seat beside him. Emily cut herself a slice of cake and handed the wrapped box and gift bag to Michael.

Michael looked at the two packages, "What are they?" He asked.

Emily giggled, "What's the point of wrapping them if they weren't a surprise?" She asked. Michael liked it when she giggle like that.

He shrugged, "I don't really like surprises." He told her.

Emily smiled at her strange friend, "Just open them silly." She said.

Michael obeyed and started with the box, inside was a hoodie in his favorite color; red. On the back 'Weird and Proud' was printed on it, making Michael smirk with amusement. Emily noticed his smirk and smiled brightly, knowing he was happy with it.

He then moved on to the small gift bag and found that it contained a bracelet woven from red and black string with block letter beads that spelled out 'Emily'.

Michael held it up and tilted his head. Emily shyly pulled up the sleeve of her green sweater to show an identical bracelet on her wrist, hers was made with green (her favorite color) and black string with block letter beads that spelled out 'Michael'.

"They're friendship bracelets, so we'll be friends forever." Emily said sweetly.

Michael looked at her, "And ever?" He asked.

Emily grinned, "Yep!" She confirmed brightly.

...

Twelve days after Michael's birthday, on Halloween night, Michael killed Judith Myers, his mother's boyfriend, and Judith's boyfriend. After the long and expensive trail, Michael was sent to Smith's Grove Sanitarium under the watch of Dr. Loomis who would be spending over fifteen years trying to reach the wrecked young boy.

Reaching Michael, trying to find a sense of humanity would turn out being Loomis' life project, as it would be a struggle. However it would later seem to come easy to a certain green eyed girl.

...


	2. Patchwork

It had been nearly three years since the incident on Halloween and Michaels' condition had only gotten worse. During the first year when Dr. Loomis began working with him Michael seemed to be void of any memory of that night and persistently denied that he had done such things. Because he had no memory of that night Michael had frequent breakdowns about wanting to go home, to which Dr. Loomis tried to comfort him but in the end had to tell Michael that he could not go home because he had done terrible things.

Debbie came to see Michael every week and would occasionally bring Emily to visit Michael. Seeing Emily always brought out a better side to Michael, Emily always kept him filled in on what she was up to lately and she always wanted to know how he was doing. During their sessions Dr. Loomis would occasionally ask Michael about Emily.

"She's my best friend." He would say simply.

"Is she the one that made you that bracelet?" Dr. Loomis asked.

Michael nodded. Dr. Loomis later asked Michael about his red hoodie that he sometimes wore, to which Michael told him that Emily got it for him on his birthday.

"Hmm, she's very pretty. She seems to like you a lot, do you think she has a crush on you?" Dr. Loomis asked teasingly in a lighthearted manner.

Michael shook his head furiously and made a face, saying that girls are gross, making Loomis chuckle. Yet still, Dr. Loomis had a hunch that Michael felt otherwise.

...

After his first year at the sanitarium Michael stopped having breakdowns and instead began to distance himself. He began making paper mâché masks and wearing them constantly, when his mother asked him about it he told her that the mask hid his 'ugliness'. Although Debbie contradicted his statement and tried to reassure him that he wasn't ugly, Michael didn't listen.

Over the course of Michael's second year at Smith's Grove he stopped speaking altogether, he wouldn't even talk to Emily anymore. Emily however did not seem to be discouraged by this, she did not get bored or disinterested in Michael and was very patient with him. Instead she began bringing books to her visits with Michael and would read stories to him, to which Michael seemed to enjoy.

Things took a bitter turn for the worse at the beginning of his third year at the sanitarium when Michael killed a nurse after she said something derogatory about him when Debbie and Loomis stepped out of the room. Soon after this incident Michael's mother committed suicide, not being able to come to terms with Michael's condition.

Dr. Loomis continued working with Michael although he secretly thought Michael had become unreachable. Once a week Loomis would bring Emily to come see Michael, he observed their interactions, noting how different Michael was around her. Emily had not given up on Michael, she enjoyed seeing him and reading to him and telling him about her week and the things she was learning in school. Sometimes she would bring him new paint brushes and things for his mask making hobby and books for him to read while she wasn't around.

Michael viewed Emily as something very special to him, he found that it felt nice to have someone who still cared about him the way she did.

...

Five years Later-

Emily was sitting in front of Michael at a table in the cafeteria, chatting about how she had just gotten her license,

"I'll get to see you a lot more now that I can drive, hopefully Dr. Loomis won't complain too much." She said with a small laugh. This news pleased Michael, as Emily's visits were always the highlight of his week. So he was looking forward to seeing her more, and he definitely wasn't going to let Loomis stand in the way of Emily's visits.

Emily had just turned sixteen and she had changed quite a bit. On the inside Emily was still sweet natured and intelligent, although she had grown to be more outgoing than she was as a child. On the outside however she had transformed, her hair was a lovely dark reddish color that ran like water over her shoulders and down her back. Her freckles had faded but there were still traces of them that could be seen on a bright sunny day. Her body was slender with adequate curves and most of her hight was in her legs even though she was a slow runner in gym (her least favorite class).

She was beautiful and successful in school, having excellent grades in all but PE and her own small group of friends that saved her from her old ranking as an 'outcast'. However her friends didn't quite understand her relationship with the Myers kid, and she was continuously noted for that by other groups of people at school. Emily was commonly bullied for her relationship with Michael or for the fact that the majority of her class thought that she was a dork. However Emily was bright spirited and she refused to let anything stop her from being Michael's friend.

Michael had also drastically changed, he was now eighteen and had over gone an intense growth spurt and now towered over the guards and especially Emily, as he stood just a few inches shy of being seven feet tall. Along with his height Michael had also become very bulk, much to the confusion of the staff, Loomis, and Emily as to how he became strong and muscular. His dirty blonde hair had turned brown and had grown long, reaching past his shoulders. Although Emily had not seen Michael's face in years, she could still see his deep eyes that always turned blue around her and a scruffy but trimmed beard around his chin from the eye and mouth holes that were cut in the masks he made and wore.

Emily smiled and slowly moved her hand to Michael's wrist. She gently pulled his sleeve up just a few centimeters to find the friendship bracelet she had made him long ago. She smiled seeing it was still on his wrist as she turned it over to see her name spelled out in little blocks, glad she had made the bracelet big enough for him to be able to wear as he got older and bigger. Although, she didn't expect him to get this big, still the bracelet fit him and was aging rather well. She noted the color of the strings had faded and different colored paint stains marked the beads from painting all of the masks he had made, it all made her feel very sentimental, knowing he had worn it so long without ever taking it off.

Michael also noticed his name that marked her wrist, this brought a warm sensation to him. Michael found that all of the time she had been wearing his name on her wrist meant that she recognized herself as his in someway. Emily looked up at Michael, then something caught her attention.

"You have a hole in your shirt Michael." She pointed out. Michael didn't look at it, he knew it was there and he didn't care much about it. The tear was on his chest, right above his heart.

Emily tilted her head, thinking. "If you want, I'll patch it for you." She told him, watching his left hand that lay flat on the table, waiting for any sign. Michael didn't move.

"Well, if you want me too then you can give it to me tomorrow and I'll bring it back the next day." She said, leaving it up to him.

After a period of silence Emily reached into her small messenger bag to bring out two books. She held them both out in front of him, to give him a choice. His options were The Hobbit, or The Phantom of the Opera. Michael eyed The Phantom of the Opera particularly, Emily smiled, she had read it to him multiple times as he preferred it. It seemed to be his favorite.

Michael enjoyed the idea of the book and in someways could relate to the story's main character, Erik the Phantom, whom hid away from the world in the depths of the Paris Opera House. Erik wore a mask constantly to hide his disfigured face and spent his time composing music and terrorizing the opera house, making many actors and musicians of the opera house think he is an angry ghost. Erik had murdered people working at the opera house whom had done wrong by him or got in the way of what he wanted, however despite his hard outside and disrupted psyche; Erik had a soft spot for a young chorus girl named Christine. Erik was in love Christine and her voice and spent the majority of the book trying to make her his.

Emily only got a few chapters into the book before Dr. Loomis appeared, telling her that visiting hours were almost up. Emily sighed and looked at Michael who's eyes had clouded over in black.

She smiled softly at him, "I'll be back tomorrow, here." She said, sliding the old copy to him.

"You keep it, bring it any time you want me to read it with you." She told him before standing up from the table and walking away.

...

The next day came and as promised, Emily returned to the sanitarium to see Michael. She waited for him in the cafeteria, thankful for the air conditioning on such a hot summer day.

When Michael came to her she noticed he was clutching the book she had given him yesterday in is hands, along with a bundled up cloth.

Emily raised an eyebrow at the bundle as the guards fastened his hands to the table. They weren't taking any chances with Michael after the nurse incident, even if Emily was quick to defend him.

Emily watched the guards leave and then turned her eyes to Michael. They stared at each other for a good five minutes until Michael laid the book and cloth down on the table. Emily watched as he pushed the objects toward her. Picking the book up and putting it to the side, she held up the cloth to examine it. She smiled as she recognized it as Michael's torn shirt that she offered to patch for him yesterday. Emily had never seen a shirt so big in her life. She quietly folded it and put it in her messenger bag.

She then turned to Michael before picking up the book and reading where they had left off.

Emily was only a few pages short of finishing the book when Dr. Loomis came in, before he was able to say anything Emily closed the book and threw up her hands slightly.

A little annoyed that she had to leave, Emily sighed. "I know, I know." She said.

...

Emily returned to her lovely suburban home that night with a sewing project to complete. She was quite happy that Michael trusted her with it and had a cute idea in mind for a creative patchwork.

Emily glanced over the ridiculously large shirt curiously. She stood up and held it up above her head to compare it to how Michael appeared when he stood in front of her. She agreed that it was a fair match before bringing the shirt back down, triggering a thick wave of smell toward her senses. Emily froze at the smell before automatically bringing the shirt up to her nose and inhaling deeply. Warmth took over Emily as she wanted to fall to down to her bed and snuggle the fabric, taking in the wonderful mix of Michael's masculine musk and sanitarium soap.

Emily stopped herself, realizing how creepy she was being, before returning to her work. Throughout her sewing project, Emily eyed the shirt, it made her think of things that made her blush. His scent wafted below her senses as she ran the needle through the frayed fabric, repairing it. The fabric was soft and thick, reminding her of gauze, she wondered how it the fabric felt against Michael's large, bulk frame. She blushed as she wondered how the fabric would feel against her skin, knowing it had been wrapped against his. Emily shook her head, trying to think of something else as she made her last stitch. She had decided that since the hole was right above his heart and his favorite color was red she would sew a red heart shaped patch over it.

She examined and pulled at her work, testing it. After it passed inspection Emily stared at the shirt again, remembering that she had told herself she would wash it for him before returning it. However Emily realized that that would kill the smell, and she was now admitting to herself that she definitely didn't want to do that.

In one, conscious and guilty decision, Emily found herself taking off her clothes and pulling her best friend's shirt over her naked body. It nearly swallowed her, the sleeves were far too long for her and it looked like a dress that came down to her knees; but to Emily, it was perfect. She crawled into bed and turned off her bedside lamp.

Emily purred as she snuggled into Michael's scent before drifting off to sleep. That night she dreamed that Michael took her to prom, they went dressed as Erik and Christine, and everyone agreed that they were the weirdest couple ever. Before awakening to a screaming alarm clock the prom queen made a snide remark about what weird offspring Emily and Michael would make together.

...

The next day Emily stopped by the sanitarium for a short visit with Michael. The guards were lazy today and allowed Michael to walk with Emily around the gardens where other patients walked with their visitors or sat by themselves, staring into space absentmindedly. They didn't want to bother setting him up in the lounge/cafeteria area after Emily informed them that she wouldn't be staying long.

"Sorry I can't stay longer." She told him as she tried to keep in tune with his shuffling walking pace.

Emily gave a slight smile, "But this is my third visit in a row this week so does that make up for it maybe?" She asked light heartedly.

Michael didn't respond as he clutched the newly folded shirt she had returned to him. He had seen the personal touch Emily had put on his shirt for him, as Emily had seen the look of amusement in his eyes when she gave him the shirt. He imagined it meant that she knew there was still a person underneath all of those horrible acts, and that Michael was still Michael deep inside. Emily didn't believe Dr. Loomis' books that portrayed Michael as heartless and void of everything but pure evil, because she knew Michael still cared about her; and in a way Emily felt that Michael cared about Dr. Loomis... Until he gave up on Michael. So Emily was determined to keep Michael alive, as a human with a heart, by never giving up on him. There was a part of Michael that kept him that way, and everyone in the sanitarium knew what that was.

Michael was definitely different around Emily, he showed his emotions to her in secret ways that nearly drove Loomis mad. When he finally discovered that Michael was giving Emily, and only Emily, yes and no answers through finger tapping he begged Emily to let him in on her 'secret'.

Dr. Loomis wanted to write another book based on his studies on Emily and Michael's relationship but Emily wouldn't have any part of it. She didn't want to extort her friendship with Michael under any circumstances.

After a full lap around the gardens Emily said goodbye to Michael with promise of returning in a few days. The guards came and took Michael back to his cell where he held the folded shirt tightly to his chest all night. The shirt smelled sweet, frilly, girly, like Emily, he loved that smell.

...


	3. Hammock Effect

Michael had not been in the best of moods in past few weeks, Dr. Loomis thought to himself after watching the patient go through a very routine line up of actions; to which the goal was to get him from his cell, into the lounge area for a session and a visit. Loomis noted Michael seemed irritated and impatient, unlike his usual apathetic and calm self. However Loomis was quite certain that his attitude had a lot to do with the fact that Michael had not seen Miss Emily Hence in about two and a half weeks, and was growing very upset. If Michael was the ten year old boy he use the be, Loomis would have found this quite cute. However Michael is a 6'9 convicted murderer, and an upset one at that, to which Loomis found unnerving.

Although another part of him found Michael's reaction interesting, as Loomis suspected that Michael had feelings towards Emily. Feelings, possibly even romantic, and wouldn't that be quite a book? Loomis thought to himself with excitement.

The lounge area was very bright today. The blinds in the large room were to be replaced, and so for now the windows were bare; allowing the sun light to flood the room.

Emily sat leaned back against an old white metal framed chair and stared out the windows into the garden area. She smiled gently as she admired an elderly man, visiting a patient, a boy of college age. They sat together on a stone bench, the boy didn't speak very much as the elderly man went on and on about something or other.

Emily smiled at the pair as Loomis and Michael walked into the room. Emily giggled at how cute Michael looked wearing the sweater she repaired for him.

Michael sat himself down in the chair in front of Emily's while Loomis stood to the side of the table. "How are you today Miss Emily?" Dr. Loomis greeted her as two guards came over to attach Michael's chains to the links on his chair.

"Fabulous, and you?" She asked brightly.

"Fine, fine." He said absentmindedly as he witnessed Michael's slightly aggressive behavior.

The sanitarium guards had the intention of binding Michael's hands to the back of his chair, however Michael, whom was normally very cooperative, defiantly kept his hands on the table. Once the two men attempted to forcibly move Michael's hands to his chair, Michael curled his hands into fists, causing the guards to cease their attempt out of fear. They glanced at each other before submissively binding Michael's hands to the table links instead.

Dr. Loomis began to wonder if Emily's visiting would fix his ill temper at all as he cautiously took a seat next to her.

"So Emily," He began, "How are your parents doing?"

As Emily went on about how her grandmother had just recently moved in due to her grandfathers' death Loomis felt eyes set dead on him, making him flinch slightly.

Loomis managed to sneak a peak at Michael, to confirm if it was those piercing black eyes that were cutting at his skin, and indeed they were. Loomis knew when he was wanted, and sitting here soaking up this precious Emily attention that Michael had been deprived of for the last two and a half weeks was not where he was wanted.

Once Emily wrapped up her story Loomis made a quick mumble of generic replies and scooted out of the scene. Emily smiled at looked at Michael, "That was weird." She said lightheartedly, before she met his solid, angry black eyes.

Her smiled dropped to the floor as guilt rushed over her, "Michael please don't be mad at me, I told you it would be a while before I could come and visit..." She groveled, "It doesn't mean that I didn't miss you." She said softly as she reached out to gently grasp his large hand.

Michael watched the movement as it happened, feeling immediate warmth wash over him at the contact. Emily wrapped her hand around his and smiled as the blue came back to his eyes.

Loomis watched through the windows in the hallway, studying the two. He then realized why Michael insisted on being restricted to the table instead of the chair, as from the chair his hands would be out of her reach. Loomis was in awe as he witnessed Michael's mood drastically change at the hands of Miss Emily Hence. Once impatient and frustrated, now peaceful and relaxed. The doctor eagerly took notes at the sight.

Emily stayed with Michael for three and half hours before Loomis and few orderlies and nurses came to collect him for shower time. Michael was not very happy about this but Emily promised to come by everyday that week to make up for her absences.

Emily stayed by his side as the orderlies suited him up in his transportable bindings. She walked with him to the door, trying to keep up a casual conversation in such a tense situation. Not paying much attention to her surroundings, Emily managed to be unaware of the puddle on the smooth flooring that her flats could not save her from.

It happened very quickly, before Emily could prepare for a hard fall she was in Michael's arms with pulled guns and concerned eyes on her. Michael had moved so fast, throwing his chained hands up and over a Emily to create a hammock effect. Emily looked up into Michael's eyes behind the mask, suddenly aware of the strong arms around her. She blushed furiously, captivated by the moment.

Emily then remembered the people surrounding her. Finding solid ground, Emily stood to her feet.

She let out an awkward chuckle as the guards put down their weapons. Loomis stared at Michael who still had his arms around her. Emily couldn't help but blush, as she was all too aware of how close she was to Michael. She smiled at him as she gently untangled herself from his bindings, "Wow thank you for saving me from myself Michael." She said sweetly.

Michael reluctantly allowed her to be released from his grasp, watching her as she left.


	4. Safe

Emily walked down the hallway of cells at Smith's Grove Sanitarium, she was being escorted by two guards whom made her feel uncomfortable as they made sexual suggestions at her. It made her skin crawl, to witness them see her as a piece of meat.

The sleazy guards walked Emily to Michael's cell to which Emily had not seen in a very long time. When Emily had arrived at the sanitarium the desk clerk informed her that the cafeteria was closed and Dr. Loomis has moved Michaels' session to seven pm. However the clerk and the staff were quite familiar with Miss Emily Hence and allowed her to see Michael in his room, as he was apparently in a good mood today.

The guards opened the door marked M. Myers for Emily who quietly stepped inside, taking in the sight before her. She noted Michael sitting at his desk, turned away from her, painting a new mask. Her eyes roamed around the walls of the room that were covered in the paper mâché masks he had created over the years.

Emily jumped and turned toward the door at the sound of the guards slamming it and locking it. When Emily turned back around she stepped back in shock from the nearly seven foot man who had suddenly appeared before her. Emily hit the steel door, hard, however her current pain was the last thing on her mind. Michael was quite good at appearing out of nowhere fairly quickly. However, after practically growing up with Michael Emily was quite use to him doing that. That wasn't what surprised her. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, creating the perfect surprised face at the sight of Michael without a mask.

Michael's eyes widened as well at the realization that he had forgotten to put one on. He turned away from Emily sharply and grabbed a mask from the right wall and placed it over his face violently.

Emily quickly realized what had happened as Michael walked to the left wall of his room, as far away from her as the room allowed. He immediately began to show distress, grabbing his head and tugging at his hair pitifully.

"Michael, no wait!" She begged him, coming up behind him.

Michael turned to face her in a fast manor, his eyes had changed into a deep black.

Emily looked at him with gentle eyes and put her hands up calmingly, realizing that she was in a locked cell with a very angry, and very tall convicted murderer.

"Michael, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen your face in so long...You've grown so much I just..." She says to him, hoping he would understand what she meant.

Emily blushed before saying to him, "I just didn't know that you were so handsome Michael..."

Michael stared at her for a good minute, Emily waited in suspense. Emily couldn't believe she had said that, but in the situation she was in she needed to give him a reason. Michael slowly bent down to Emily's smaller height to look into her eyes, as if to see if she had really meant what she had said. He noticed the rose in her cheeks, this made him feel very warm.

Emily watched as his eyes softened and he relaxed, she then resisted the urge to step back as he stepped forward. Emily's heart skipped a beat as Michael cupped her hands in his large, warm hands. She smiled sweetly at him, "Michael?" She started.

"May I take a second peek? Please?" She cooed. Michael stared at her blankly, non-condoning. Emily pouted playfully, hoping to sway him. She wanted him to open up to her, that's all she's ever wanted from him.

Michael gave a subtle sigh, both amused and annoyed with her childlike pleading.

She felt him give a single tap of his middle finger on her hand as he lowered his eyes, giving her permission.

Emily stared at him warmly as she let go of his hands and reached up to his mask. She stayed cautious and gentle as she found the fold of his mask and pushed it up and out of the way. Michael stared at her with intense focus, taking in her every breath, blink, and movement.

Emily took in every feature, line, and color of his face. He didn't resemble much of the blonde little boy she last saw, he had grown ridged and refined, hard jaw and noes lines. Yet his beautiful eyes remained, blue orbs that rested above soft cheeks. He was indeed, handsome.

Emily slowly laid her hand on his face, feeling his small, prickly scruff.

She smiled, "You've grown into quite a prince Michael." She said sweetly.

Michael continued to stare at her intensely. He moved his hands towards hers, intending to touch them again, however he was interrupted by footsteps approaching the door. Emily quickly returned his mask to him and timidly adjusted herself as Michael put it back safely over his face.

Noel Kluggs was at the door, "Time to go Mrs. Frankenstein." He said obnoxiously as he unlocked the door.

Emily rolled her eyes,"Haha very funny." She said quietly before turning back to Michael. "I'll be back tomorrow my prince." She said quietly. Emily turned away and took a step toward the door, only to be held back by Michael's strong grip on her arm.

Emily turned back to him, seeing his glaring eyes were on Kluggs. Kluggs raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you looking at freak?" He demanded.

"Michael?" She called sweetly, he looked back down to her. "Hey, it's okay I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." She told him. Michael slowly let go of her arm, allowing her to walk out of the room.

Michael listened to the loud clanging noises of Kluggs closing and locking the door.

Emily had only taken a few steps away from Michael's cell when she was suddenly pinned against the hard brick wall. She let out a cry of surprise.

"Hey! What the hell are you-" She shrieked as he put his hands on her ass gnawed at her neck flirtatiously, whilst holding her to the wall with his weight. She was then very aware of the sleazy guard's intentions as he snaked his filthy hands up her shirt.

"How do you think she likes this Mikey? Yeah baby like that." He called out to Michael, his words repulsing Emily.

Tears flooded Emily's eyes as she came to realize how dangerous the situation was as Kluggs began unbuttoning his pants and shoving his hands in her underwear.

She looked down the hallway, it was completely baron. Michael was locked in his cell, surely someone else was working in this section tonight. "Get away from me! Help! Somebody please!" She screamed.

Kluggs laughed at her, "That's it." He grinned stupidly as she continued screaming loudly for help.

Emily jumped at the sound of what she thought was a shot gun, following the sound of the loud boom she looked to see Michael's door swinging wide open.

Kluggs's eyes mimicked the door as Michael came charging out. Everything happened so quickly to Emily, the man who's touch still burned painfully on her violated body was now in a puddle of blood shaking violently with Michael standing over him. Emily sank against the wall and slowing turned to look down the hallway to see a female nurse with her hand over her mouth, who quickly ran to report the scene.

Soon the alarms began to scream, echoing through the hallowed halls.

Emily watched as Michael promptly marched over to her, swiftly picking her up and taking her into his cell protectively.

Dr. Loomis was pulling into his driveway when he received the phone call from the Chief of Police. Once he was briefed on what was going on, Loomis pulled out of his driveway and sped off toward the sanitarium. As soon as he entered the the waiting room a nurse ran to him, "Oh my lord, Loomis it's awful. Myers has murdered one of our guards!" She exclaimed dramatically. Loomis had demanded to know where Michael was when a police officer ran into the room.

"Loomis, this way." He explained as he ran back to the scene with Loomis trailing behind.

"What the hell happened?!" Loomis asked as they made their way through the long hallways.

The officer sucked at the inside of his bottom lip, making clicking sound as he spoke, "We don't know for sure, chief's taking a look at the video right now, but, ah, we think he broke the door down and beat some poor sanitarium guard to death." He said calmly as they arrived at the scene.

Loomis's eyes widened at the horrific sight of the beaten, bloody body. Several Haddonfield policemen and sanitarium guards were surrounding the area, weapons up and pointed toward Michael's cell.

A policemen pointed toward the cell "He's in there with the girl." He informed him.

"What?!" Loomis exclaimed. It had to be Emily. The doctor wiped his hand down his face before timidly stepping toward the cell. The policemen and policewomen tensed up as Loomis noted the door to Michael's cell.

"My god." He breathed. The lock and top hinge were shattered, Loomis had no idea Michael was so powerful.

Loomis peered into the cell to find Michael, turned away from the crowd, cradling Emily in his arms. Loomis feared the worst as he took a small step into the cell.

He swallowed hard before calling softly, "Emily?"

"I'm safe." She said quietly, choking back soft sobs as she was still shaken up by what had just happened to her.

Loomis exhaled slowly as he stepped out of Michael's room. The police officer who brought him to the scene walked toward him.

"What's the case Doc?" He asked.

Loomis turned to the team of officers, "The girl is fine but I don't want anyone bothering them." He said in a hushed whisper. "Do what you have to do for him," he said, regarding the man on the ground. "But leave Michael alone, he is very protective over that young girl and any of your intentions could be taken very negatively." He warned.

The policeman attempted to argue but obliged, realizing that they did not want to underestimated a man who could do that to a steel door.

Once the coroner announced Kluggs dead, his body was taken away. Loomis joined Chief Brackett, and a few curious orderlies in watching the tape from the security cameras.

"He looks intoxicated." Loomis thought out loud, trying to add thoughts to the table as he went through his first run of the tape.

"It looks like Kluggs was talking to Myers here." Brackett pointed out.

"Why would he be talking to him?" Loomis asked.

Ismael Cruz, an older custodian who had been with the sanitarium for nearly twenty years cleared his throat and spoke up, "Kluggs was always jumping the gun with Mikey, always thinking that he was out to start a fight with him. He didn't like the way Mikey looked at him, or something stupid like that. The guy was an ass but I never thought he would do that to Miss Emily." He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So he wanted to piss off Michael, and he knew just how to do it!" Loomis exclaimed angrily. "Dammit how the hell did he get hired?!" He demanded. "What do you people let anyone waltz into these halls, even fucking dope faced rapists?!" He yelled at the group.

Cruz put his hands up defensively, "Calm down Doc, you need to talk about that with the board."

"Don't tell me to calm down dammit, who the hell even left them alone in a locked cell?! I don't even want to think about how the bloody hell I'm going to get her out of there." Loomis stopped himself before he said anything more, now realizing that he was just simply frustrated yet incredibly fascinated with the current situation. How was he going to get her out of Michael's grasp, was the question burning in his mind.

"The judge will probably name it in terms of defense, there won't be much he can do about it sense Mike's already here."

Loomis wiped his hand down his face tiredly, his mind on other things.

"We should probably get the girl to a hospital, for evidence and in case she's been hurt." Brackett said casually, obviously tired.

"Dammit." Loomis sighed before turning away and walking out of the room.

Loomis found his way to Michael's cell where several officers were still standing guard. He peered into the room to see Michael sitting in the space between a wall and his desk with Emily curled up and cradled in his arms. She looked so tiny compared to him, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as she examined his dry, bloody hand.

She finally managed to make words, quietly speaking to the large man holding her, "You saved me just then." She said, grasping his hand which made hers look infantile. "I don't even want to think about what he would have done to me if you hadn't." She could feel him tense around her, obviously thinking about it.

"You've always protected me, even when we were kids. You saved me from bullies all the time, and I guess I saved you a few times too. That's how we met each other remember?" She asked him, not expecting an answer. She smiled as he gave a single tap to her arm.

She went on, "Even now you're saving me from puddles and bad guys, and I really love you for that Michael." She said almost nonchalantly yet sincerely.

She listened to his heart beat speed up. "Thank you for protecting me." She whispered softly.

Loomis treasured every word, mentally taking notes and praying that he wouldn't forget a syllable. It was gold.

He looked back to the group of police, suddenly remembering what needed to be done. He noticed the Chief of police walking down the hallway and met him halfway, "I am going to tell you right now that there is no way in hell we are going to be able to get her out of Smith's Grove for testing." Dr. Loomis informed him.

Brackett sighed, "Alright well we can see if we can get someone in there to check on her and collect samples, do you think that Mikey would allow that?" He asked impatiently.

"I suppose we'll have to find out."

Loomis then promptly returned to Michael's cell where he slowly inched his way toward Michael and Emily.

He sat down slowly in Michael's desk chair, letting six feet stay between them. Emily and Michael turned their eyes toward the doctor as he spoke.

"Michael?" Loomis started. "Please understand the current situation, we need to collect evidence from Emily, so that we can have DNA evidence that what Kluggs did to her, really happened. We also need to made sure that her injuries are taken care of if she has any." He explained slowly.

"Is that alright with you Emily?" He asked her.

Emily agreed and smiled at Michael. "The doctors will be here shortly." Loomis informed them before leaving the room once again to wait silently in the hall.

Emily snuggled closer to Michael and played with a lock of his chocolate hair.

Once the doctors arrived Loomis informed Emily and Michael.

"She's going to be in the medical room Michael, it's just down the hall." Loomis told him, trying to be reassuring and hoping Michael would release her.

Michael gently rose to his feet but kept Emily in his arms and stepped toward the door way. Loomis watched as Michael began walking towards the doorway, causing the officers to straighten their weapon stance tensely. Loomis motioned for them to step to the side of Michael, to which they did as he walked past them, and started down the hallway. Loomis followed quickly behind and looked ahead, seeing the nurses and orderlies who looked to Michael with concern and fear. Loomis silently motioned them to keep calm and pointed toward the glowing medical room sign. The staff stayed out of Michael's way as he took Emily into the medical room where the doctors waited. Their eyes widened at the sight of Michael but Loomis's presence took away some of the worry.

Loomis coughed awkwardly and asked, "Where should she sit?" He asked.

The doctor blink for a moment before stuttering out, "Oh! Right, well right here." She said, patting the examining table.

Loomis prayed that Emily wouldn't complain in fear that Michael would rip this poor woman's head off in response.

The doctor adjusted herself to the situation and calmly turned her attention to Emily.

She smiled warmly at her, "Hello dear, I'm Dr. Annie, I'm so sorry that you're having such an awful night." She told her.

Emily shrugged and looked at Michael, "It's gotten better." She said with a smile.

"Are you in any pain dear?" She asked Emily.

Once Emily assured them that she wasn't in any physical pain, they went on to collect fingerprints off of her skin and saliva from her neck. Michael and Loomis were asked to leave the room due to the nature of where the doctor needed to get samples from.

Emily looked at Loomis, "I'll be able to come by and say goodnight right?" She asked innocently.

Loomis smiled, "Of course, I won't let you leave without doing so." He promised.

Emily smiled at Michael reassuringly, "I'll see you soon." She said with a small wave as sanitarium guards came in to put Michael in his casual restraints. Loomis was relieved to see that Michael was very calm and cooperative in both being put back into restraints and being parted from Emily for even a short amount of time.

Emily was glad to see that end as quickly as possible, as she bolted out of there to see Loomis standing outside. "He's in a temporary cell until his door can be fixed" He informed her. She smiled and followed him down the hallway. Once they found the door Loomis unlocked it and allowed her to slip in before her gently closed it behind her. Michael was sitting on the bed, the room had the exact same layout as his, only even more depressing without the masks.

He turned to look at her, she smiled gently at him. "May I?" She asked, pointing to the empty spot on the bed beside him. Michael tapped a single finger on his leg. Emily carefully sat down next to him and looked toward the door, studying it and then wondering how the hell Michael managed to bust it open like that. She turned back to Michael to find two blue eyes settled on her. She smiled gently at him, "Loomis is going to make sure I get home safe." She told him, "I guess I need to get home soon, but I didn't want to leave without saying thank you one more time." Emily said sweetly.

Emily smiled to herself, looking down at the sheets, "Would it-" She started, looking back to him, "Would it be alright if I kissed your cheek?" She requested.

Michael didn't not respond with tapping fingers but by slowly reaching up to remove his mask himself. Emily grinned as he looked at her, feeling almost awkward yet eager. Once Emily laid a quick peck on his cheek, Michael immediately put his mask back on. She continued smiling at him, "Thank you so much Michael." She said to him as she took his hands in hers and rose to her feet with him following. Emily got up on her tippy toes to give Michael a quick hug, he tensed slightly and did not return it, but Emily didn't mind, she had always been aware that Michael was not the type to openly show affection.

"You're my best friend Michael." She said quietly, before saying goodnight and taking her leave with promise of returning tomorrow.

Michael's cheek was ablaze.

...


	5. Scream

Within a few days Michael was back in his room, and awaiting Emily. Loomis had started allowing them to be in his room together, from the whole Kluggs incident Michael had definitely proven that he had no intention of hurting Emily. Loomis was fascinated by the intense friendship the two had and looked forward to seeing what a little more privacy could install.

Emily arrived at seven pm, a little later than usual. Loomis escorted her to Michael's room, telling her that their session went well today. Emily noticed that Loomis was acting a bit off as he spoke to her, like he thought she knew something that he didn't. After a bit of chit chat they were at Michael's door, Loomis unlocked it for her and allowed her to slip in quietly. Emily didn't see Michael sitting at his stationary position at his desk. She curiously walked deeper into the room until she was poked on the shoulder. Emily squealed quietly at the surprise and turned around to see that Michael had been standing behind her. She then grinned and went into a fit of adorable giggles, "Michael, you're way too good at that." She teased him, still giggling.

Once Emily was able to cease her giggling she notice that there was something different about Michael today. She then grinned at the realization, however she wanted to make sure that it was true, "Michael," she began softly, "Will you take your mask off for me please?" She requested.

Michael tapped his index finger on his thigh once but stayed still afterward, making Emily assume that she was suppose to do it. So she did, and as soon as the mask was out of the picture Emily's jaw dropped to a big smile, "Michael you cut your hair, I love it." She praised, her eyes glued onto his new image. Michael had taken about ten inches off of his hair as now the back only reached the top of his neck.

"Did you do it yourself?" She asked him inquisitively as she slowly reached her hand up to touch his hair.

Emily looked down to watch his hand, Michael tapped his middle and index finger twice.

Emily thought to herself for a moment, "Hmmm, Judy?" She guessed.

Michael confirmed her guess. Judy was a lively older nurse who managed hygiene at Smiths Grove. She made sure everyone had a shower at least every other day, brushed their teeth at the very least once a day, had clean clothes and sheets, and occasionally she trimmed hair and facial hair upon request. Emily remembered Judy telling her how much Michael's long locks drove her mad, "He's never let me cut his hair." She had whined. "I'm glad he lets me trim that beard he has down to a scruff, but that hair of his annoys me to no end!" Judy complained to a giggling Emily.

Emily imagined how happy Judy must of been to be able to hack off those locks she loathed so much.

"Well she did a great job, short hair is a great look for you." She said sweetly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Emily couldn't believe Michael had ditched his locks, he had them for most of his life after all. Emily caught herself staring into Michael's baby blues for an unknown amount of time, causing her to blush out of embarrassment and avert her eyes to Michael's new door.

"Nice door." She said awkwardly with a small laugh. Michael didn't follow her eyes to look at it, instead he kept his eyes fixated on her. "I guess they needed to double down after seeing the number you did on that last one." She said teasingly.

She looked back to him, "But I'm glad you did." She said sincerely. "I keep replaying the other day in mind, I just can't believe you did that for me. You really saved me Michael." She said before trailing off.

She laughed at herself, "I'm sorry, I'm just so distracted by how good you look with your new cut." She blurted out, "It's going to take some time getting use to." She thought out loud as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair again.

Emily suddenly felt a strong arm come around the small of her back, she fell silent as Michael pulled her closer to him. Her hand came down to caress his face as their eyes locked. Emily felt walls closing in on her as the distance between them closed. She let go of everything for a split second as she came in to kiss him for the first time. Before she had time to think that what she was doing was a huge mistake she felt her childhood friend kissing her back. Suddenly everything felt right. She had spent so much time and energy pushing her feelings for Michael to the back of her consciousness, telling herself that it would be selfish of her to oppose Michael in such a way, and that it would all be too twisted to try. Emily let all of those negative thoughts go and instead decided to delve into the moment that she had until now only dreamed of.

Emily broke the kiss for the sake of confirmation and air, she averted her eyes to the floor and then back to him, "Wow." She breathed as everything suddenly became real to her. She really hadn't imagined that. Michael stared at her intensely, hoping he had done that correctly. He obviously didn't have any experience with girls or kissing but he just tried to remember what he had learned from movies and couples at the park.

Emily bit her lip nervously before timidly asking, "Um, can we do that again?" She requested with a shy smile.

Michael eagerly obliged, pulling her tightly against him and finding her lips once again. It was sweet and perfect, Emily was enthralled with the fact that she and Michael had just kissed. She expected to wake up at any moment.

As they pulled away Emily couldn't help herself, she felt free, she didn't want to keep anything back anymore. "I'm in love with you Michael." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

Michael subjected her to a good five seconds of silence before he swooped her up and hugged her tightly, Emily would have found this embrace nice if she was able to breathe. "Too tight Michael." She gasped. Michael quickly loosened his grip and set her down softly, but kept her in his arms.

Emily smiled to herself and hugged him snugly. She then jumped at the sudden sound of screaming alarms, the same sound that irrupted when Michael killed Kluggs. She threw her arms around his neck as he quickly picked her up bridal style and took her to a corner of the room. He set her down and stood in front her, picking a mask from the wall and putting it over his face before turning to watch the door.

Emily assumed that Michael felt like he needed to guard her or protect her from something, if that was what he wanted to do she allowed it and cooperatively hid behind him; although she wished they could keep kissing instead. The alarms continued screaming for several minutes, numbing Emily's thoughts.

Once the sirens ceased Emily let out a sigh of relief and leaned up against the wall. Michael remained in his protective stance, Emily slowly placed her hand on Michael's shoulder, "It's okay Michael." She tried to assure him.

He turned around to look at her, she smiled at him sweetly before wrapping her arms around his waist and putting her ear to his chest. To her delight Michael brought his arms around her, his body heat spread throughout her small frame.

Emily looked to his desk to see an unfinished mask laying on his table, she gently pulled away from him and pointed toward it, "Can you teach me how to make one?" She requested with a playful smile.

Michael tapped a single digit on the small of her back before receiving a metal folding chair from the space in between his dresser and the bed. He unfolded it and placed it next to his chair in front of his desk. Emily walked toward it and grinned when Michael pulled it out for her like a gentleman, "Thank you." She said softly as she took her seat. Michael sat next to her with a serious look on his face, he took the mask he was working on and put it to the side, on top of his dresser. He then reached in his drawer to receive what looked like to Emily as a can of paint. Michael opened it with his bare hands and poured about a cup of the thick liquid into a wooden bowl on his desk. He then stood up and took the bowl to his sink to fill the rest of the bowl with water. Emily watched him with a smile as he did so, she was happy to see him in his element with his hobby. He returned to the desk with old news papers and the bowl. He sat back down and handed her a news paper out of the small pile. He demonstrated what he wanted her to do by tearing the paper into strips, she followed shortly, glad that they were doing this together.

Michael showed her how to make the base and shape, once they finished Michael stopped and waited patiently for it to dry. Emily felt awkward as she began to notice the silence between them more than usual, she guessed it was due to the fact that they had shared their first kiss together less than an hour ago. So she bailed out and walked over to her messenger bag to retrieve the book she brought. It was her dad's old, tattered book on Greek mythology. She opened the book and sat back down before busying herself by reading to him. Once she finished two short stories Michael turned back to the project, letting Emily know it was time to move on to the next step. Once that was completed Emily continued reading to him until he let her know that the masks were completely dry. Then it was time to paint them, although Michael tended to go for a gory look on his masks, Emily decided to go for something sweeter, painting the base a mint green and painting lavender swirls and pink lilies on her mask. Once she was done Emily hung it up on the wall on a bare nail, adding it to the collection. Michael hung his up as well and stared at Emily's work in admiration, as he did Emily sat her self on the bed, feeling quite tired. She looked at her watch, it was almost ten pm, pretty late for Miss up and at 'em Emily to still be at Smiths Grove. She wondered why no one had come to kick her out yet, she assumed it had something to do with that alarm.

Just as she finished her thought a nurse came by the door, "Miss Emily?" She called.

Emily got up and walked to the door, "Hey, what's going on Rhonda?" She asked her through the window on the door.

"Oh there you are dear, we didn't know where you were. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you earlier, those alarms that went off earlier? They're missing someone dangerous, some guards left with the police to hunt him down but until they find him they're shutting down the sanitarium." Rhonda informed her.

Emily scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean they're shutting it down?" She asked.

"No one is allowed in or out." Rhonda said all knowingly. "But don't worry dear, the max amount of time that they'll keep it shut down is twelve hours." She told the young girl, trying to sound reassuring.

Emily shook her head tiredly, "Okay well what's the plan?" She asked her.

"We're not allowed to unlock any of the cells, but I know that you're safe here with Mr. Myers. I'll go call your parents and let them know where you are and that you'll be safe. Just wait here until they get back." Rhonda said to Emily, making Emily raise an eyebrow.

"How long will that take them?" Emily questioned.

Rhonda shrugged, "I'm sorry dear, like I said the maximum time they can keep it shut down is twelve hours. I have to go attend my patients, just holler if you need anything." She said before quickly walking off.

Emily sighed and shrugged as well, looking over to Michael she asked him with a playful smile, "Would you mind putting up with me for another ten hours?" Emily watched as he tapped two fingers twice on his thigh.

Although she tried to play it cool, Emily was thinking hard about the current situation. If they didn't get back soon, she would be sleeping here, with Michael. Michael seemed to be thinking the same thing she was thinking as he shuffled in his drawers, pulling out a long sleeved shirt of his and presenting it to her. Emily accepted it, smiling as she soon realized he was giving her pajamas. Once she looked down at her chosen apparel of skinny jeans and a green sweater hoodie, she was even more thankful for the comfy shirt. Michael walked away from her and sat down in his chair, turned toward the wall. She smiled at his gesture, letting her have what privacy he could give her. So she quickly changed, purring as Michael's shirt enveloped her body, reminding her of the night she took home one of his shirts to patch it. She couldn't help but bring the T-shirt collar up to her noes and inhaling the musky scent she held so dear, it seemed faint to her here in a room wafting with Michael's scent. She grinned before walking up behind Michael, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck, "Thank you Michael, I'm done now." She let him know before walking back to his bed and taking a seat.

Michael stood up and turned around to see Emily, he stiffened at the sight of Emily in his shirt sitting on his bed. She looked so sweet, sitting on the bed criss crossing her legs, the shirt really did swallow her, one sleeve cascaded over her shoulder with her hair following.

She stared at him curiously, "Are you okay Michael?" She asked, bringing him back. Michael instantly said yes through his finger tap, making Emily smile before she tapped the spot on the bed next to her, asking him to sit with her. He followed her request and turned his head to see her smiling sleepily at him. Emily bit her lip before slowly lifting her hands up to find the fold of his mask, "May I?" She asked politely. Michael allowed this and Emily made slow movements, taking it off and hanging it up on the wall. She blushed sheepishly before manning up and going in for another kiss. Michael was just as enticed as she was as the kiss slowly and softly deepened. Emily began to feel hot as Michael wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him while Emily ran her fingers through his hair. Michael started feeling the pressure as well when Emily let out a soft moan against his lips. Emily opened her eyes as Michael gently picked her up and laid her on the bed, pressing her firmly down on the sheets; all while staring into her eyes, his own were currently filled with something Emily had never seen in his before that sent delightful shivers up her spine. Michael's intentions became clear to her once he pulled away from her and started taking off his white T-shirt. Her mind began spinning fast, was she ready for this? Oh yes. Did she take her birth control pill this morning? Yes she did. Were they moving too fast? Well being it as they've known each other forever and she's been in love with him for quiet sometime, no. After all, if it was going to be anyone, she was glad it was going to be Michael.

Emily decided to enjoy herself and dive into the experience that she was about to have. She helped him with his shirt and took in the sight presented for her before Michael took her lips back. Although Emily was consenting in what was about to happen she found herself nervous and unprepared when Michael was moving faster than he should, as she soon found herself and Michael naked, save the shirt he gave her to which Michael was too eager and Emily too anxious to remove. Emily didn't want to upset him by telling him to hold off, so she decided to breathe through it and hope that it wouldn't hurt too much. Michael and Emily kept perfect eye contact as he hovered above her and began pushing against her entrance. Emily had to immediately hold back a scream, closing her eyes and biting down hard on her bottom lip. Emily realized she had completely underestimated a number of factors, one of them definitely being Michael's size as he was a large man in every aspect; and another being the importance of foreplay. Nonetheless Michael kissed her as he made his mark, pushing Emily more and more to the edge with every thrust. Emily whimpered Michael's name, as her will faded, needing to let out a cry of pain as she feared holding it in was making it worse

Then before Emily could stop herself, she screamed against his lips as she bursted into tears.

"Michael stop!"

Michael's eyes shot open as she covered her mouth in shock, instantly loathing herself for doing that to him. Michael stared at her with confusion and concern on his face before the wave of realization hit him. He then pulled himself away from her as she sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her arms she let out guilty and pain driven sobs. Michael threw on his pants, shirt, and mask in shame as he too began to sob and shake violently. Emily threw up her head in surprise at the sound of Michael tearing his room apart in his tantrum. Ripping his masks off of the wall, and knocking his paint brushes and supplies from his desk into the floor, all while weeping and making injured animal cries. He had hurt her, Emily, the only person who never did anything wrong to him. Her scream echoed in his head, torturing him, the same scream that she let out when that sleazy guard, Kluggs, attacked her right outside of Michael's door.

His distress tore at Emily's heart, making her forget all of her physical pain. "Michael! Michael please stop! It's okay I promise!" She cried out to him, he didn't listen to her as he continued his destruction. Emily then began to feel something that she's never felt around Michael before: fear. However, she knew that she couldn't let that stop her from saving Michael from the pain he was in. Emily hopped out of the bed and ran to him as he worked on his bookshelf.

Michael quickly spun around, just as she grasped his arm, knocking her to the floor. Emily looked up at him with tears in her eyes as he stopped his tantrum and stood over her.

"Michael, I'm okay. I promise it wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me." She begged him. After a moment of deadly silence Emily smiled at him, "I love you Michael." She told him in a soft voice.

Michael made a swift move toward her, causing Emily to quickly shut her eyes in fear. She slowly opened them as she found herself tucked into Michael's arms. Michael brought her back to the bed and sat her down before kneeling in front on her beside the bed.

Michael slowly removed his mask and buried his face in her lap while hugging her legs. Emily ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, "Are you mad at me Michael?" She asked him quietly as leftover tears softly streamed down her face. She felt Michael tap two fingers twice on the back of her leg. "Do you think that you've harmed me?" She asked him timidly, trying to understand what he was thinking.

Once Michael confirmed her question Emily sank down into the floor with him, taking his face in her hands to make him look at her. Emily stared into his sad baby blues and gave him a smile, "Michael I'm completely fine, it's suppose to hurt the first time. I just didn't give myself enough time, it wasn't your fault. I love you, and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." She said sincerely.

In hopes of reassuring him further, Emily kissed him sweetly, before pulling away to let out an adorable yawn, suddenly remembering how tired she was before the incident that just occurred. Emily rose to her feet with Michael quickly following her. She took his hand and lead him into bed, smiling as he scooted closer to her while she threw the warm blankets over them. Michael wrapped his arms around Emily who spooned her tiny body into this giant frame. Emily played with Michael's gruff fingers absentmindedly until she fell asleep with Michael silently watching her.

...


	6. Trembling

...

Emily awoke to find herself resting on Michael's chest, listening to his heart beat. She smiled to herself before trying to pull herself up and off of him. However Michael seemed to have other plans as his arms that encircled her small body held her tightly to his. Emily sighed playfully and looked up at Michael with sweet, sleepy eyes. She beamed at the sight of Michael sleeping soundly, and looking quite adorable as he held her to his body like a comfort doll. She snuggled further into his frame before slowly drifting back to sleep. When Emily awoke the second time Michael was alert and awake, staring at the ceiling. She sat up and stretched her arms out toward the ceiling before wiping her sandy eyes, "Good morning sunshine." She said to him with a sweet, groggy smile before crawling up to his eye level. She laid her head on his pillow as he turned to look at her with loving eyes. Emily absentmindedly looked around the room as she was suddenly self conscious of her just woken up appearance. She noticed that the room had been completely restored to its state prior to Michael's breakdown. She then seriously pondered the idea that Michael's attack on his room was just a dream or rather a nightmare, if so, how much of last night didn't happen? Emily timidly asked Michael if he had put his room back together while she was sleeping, to which he tapped a yes on her back before drawing his arms tighter around her and pulling her closer to his frame. Emily smiled and snuggled into him cooperatively, "I love this." She thought out loud, "They should have lockdowns more often."

She grinned when she felt Michael's gruff fingers on her skin, signaling an agreement.

...

Two days following, Emily had just gotten out of her bath when there was a pounding at her front door. She quickly threw on her robe and ran down the stairs. She then peered out of the peephole of the door to see who was so violently knocking. Once she realized it was Loomis, out in the pouring rain she swiftly opened the door for him, although his appearance concerned her. He looked crazed and worried, and rather out of breath, "Emily!" He gasped, "Have you seen Michael?" He asked desperately.

Emily's mouth dropped, "What?! What the hell do you mean have I seen Michael?!" She demanded.

"He escaped around two am this morning, I thought it would be a safe bet that he came here to find you." Loomis explained hastily.

Emily shook her head, "No he hasn't, I don't know where he is." She told the doctor.

Loomis looked toward her drive way, "Where are your parents?" He asked her after noticing their cars were not there.

"Everyone's in Chicago visiting family." She informed him.

Loomis looked back to her, "Then it's best you come with me and the police, I don't want you here by yourself." He said.

Emily shook her head, "Dr. Loomis, I'm fine, really. You guys need to be more worried about finding him." She said reassuringly.

"Emily, please come with me." Loomis pleaded.

"Really Dr. Loomis I'm safe here, I promise. I'd really rather stay here." Emily said to him, trying to convince him to let her be.

Loomis sighed tiredly, "Alright well please lock your doors and windows, if you see any sign of him please call me right away." He ordered before turning around and walking away from her porch.

Emily nodded, "Will do, be careful!" She called out to him as he left. Emily then closed, and locked her front door before heading back upstairs, her mind filled with anxiety. She hopped Michael was safe, she didn't like the idea of him out in the pouring rain. Once she reached her bedroom she stripped off her robe and hung it back on her door. Emily walked into her walk-in closet to throw on some pajamas, a black cami and red pj bottoms. As she did so she wondered why Michael escaped, and where he could be. Wouldn't he go back to his house? She asked herself, cringing at the thought of Michael returning to his childhood home to see it crippled and empty. The old Myers house fell into a demolition threat once Deborah committed suicide, not to mention a hot spot for kids trying to prove their worth by venturing into the haunted Myers house and horny teenagers who can't afford a motel room. Emily hated the thought of Michael seeing it that way after being away for so long. She stopped for a moment to hear the rain beating on the roof and windows. Emily frowned, I hope he's at least safe and dry, she thought to herself as she walked back into her bedroom.

Emily's heart dropped, she let out a reactant yelp as she backed up, hitting her body on the door frame. She took a second to take a relieved breath, "Michael you're way too good at that." She told him, trying not to sound mad as she relaxed herself. Michael was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, soaking wet, wearing a white Captain Kirk mask and a navy blue jumpsuit. Emily had immediately made the connection to the paper mâché masks that were hanging up on the wall in Michael's room, now realizing that they were replicas of the mask he was wearing now. The familiarity and, granted the enormous height allowed her to recognized the shape. Emily smiled and slowly walked toward him, "What are you doing Michael? Everyone's looking for you, I was worried. I don't like the idea of you wandering around on your own in the rain." She said to him sweetly, showing her consideration for him.

Once she stood less than a foot away from him he swiftly removed his mask and let it fall to the floor before kissing her. Emily squealed internally, still not use to the way he made her feel, however she couldn't help but notice the chill on his lips. She reached her hand up to caress his face to find that the harsh, cold rain had lowered his body temperature quite a bit. Emily promptly ended the kiss and looked at him with concern, "Baby you're freezing, let me go get you some towels and blankets." She said before marching out of her room and down the hall to the laundry room. Emily was blushing furiously, she couldn't believe that she had just called Michael _baby_. True they were kind of in a romantic relationship, but the years of being strictly friends tended to seep in to make romantic things seem unnatural. However as she gathered a few towels and threw in a dry comforter in the dryer to get nice and warm for Michael she found herself grinning at what she just did, after all it felt so natural in the moment; calling him an affectionate pet name like a girlfriend would.

She returned to her room to see Michael standing in his original position, holding something in his hands and staring down at it. Emily walked toward him to see he was holding her doll, the doll she constantly had with her throughout elementary school. Emily remembered how she was bullied on nearly a daily basis because of her doll, and all of the times Michael had retrieved her doll for her from doll-napper bullies.

Emily smiled at him as he slowly looked from the doll to her, "She's missed you." She said with a laugh. "She doesn't get out much anymore. I had to let her retire, one more accident and she would have turned back into strings." Emily pointed out, referring to how worn out the doll was. Michael gently placed the doll back on the window ceil before turning back to Emily.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows as she thought of how she should go about this, "Um, well I need you to take off your clothes, if you keep them on you'll get sick." She explained to him before placing the towels on her bed, "These are for you, I'll leave you alone to dry off. You can leave your clothes on the dresser and I'll put them in the dryer for you." She said, trying not to sound too awkward before walking out of the room.

Emily gave him twenty minutes before she decided to enter the room, after all it's not like he would call out to her when he was done. So, hot comforter in arms, she knocked on her door before slowly entering the room. Oxygen lodged in her throat at the sight of Michael, with just a towel around his waist. Emily's cheeks were on fire, she didn't say anything as she found she couldn't speak, so she simply approached him and wrapped the thick, warm comforter around his body; with Michael watching her every move. Emily smiled at how cute Michael looked as he took the ends of the comforter in his fists and pulled the bedding tightly around him. It wasn't long before Michael insinuated another kiss from her, to which she happily obliged. As their kiss deepened Michael pulled her closer to him, letting the bedding fall to the floor. Emily threw her arms around his shoulders, feeling the intense warmth that he had quickly regenerated that was now spreading throughout her body. Emily began taking small steps backwards toward her bed, pulling Michael with her. They fell onto her bed together with their lips tangled, Michael positioned himself to make sure he wouldn't crush her, while Emily was positioning herself to meet Michael's hips with hers. She whimpered against his lips and started pulling at her pajama bottoms. Just as she kicked them off and wrapped her legs around his waist Michael violently tensed up. He tore himself away from her and jumped up and off of the bed, finding his place next to the wall and turning away from her. Emily quickly sat up, scared that she had done something to upset him. "Michael what's wrong?" She asked timidly as he bowed his head. "Did I do something wrong?" She questioned him. Michael turned around and walked back to her, falling to his knees in front of the bed and placing his face in her lap. Suddenly Emily experienced a case of deja vu, remembering Michael's tantrum after he unknowingly hurt her when they tried to take their relationship to the next level. She then realized what was upsetting him, so she slid down to the floor with him. Taking his face in her small hands and making him look at her as she spoke to him, "Michael," She started softly, "it's okay, we'll start off slow this time. If it starts to hurt I'll let you know, but I don't want you to get upset over it. We'll just give it a little more time so I can adjust and then we can keep going. I want this Michael, and I want it to happen with you." She explained to him before giving him a reassuring kiss.

Michael kissed her back lovingly before swooping her up and placing her on the bed.

That night the couple were successful in venturing to that next level. Afterward Emily was in complete afterglow in Michael's arms while he played with a lock of her hair. It was when she noticed Michael's jumpsuit dripping on her dresser when Emily slipped from his grip. Michael reached for her and grasped her wrist in his ham fist, she just smiled at him, "I'm sorry Michael I totally forgot about your suit, I'll go put it in the dryer for you ok?" She asked politely. Michael allowed it and waited patiently for her to return. Soon she did, peeking around her door at him with her arms full of bath towels. "I'm gonna go take a shower okay?" She asked him. Michael sat up and stared at her, she could feel the disapproval radiating off of him. She smiled, "Wanna' join me?" She asked flirtatiously. Michael averted his eyes from her and tapped a yes on his knee, almost as if he was embarrassed. Emily smirked and told him to follow her. She lead him to her bathroom and hung the towels on the towel rack, then she turned the water on and matched it to a warm temperature. She giggled when Michael had to duck under the shower curtain to get into the shower. Once she join him she grabbed the shampoo and poured it into her hand, "You're going to smell like me after this." She teased with a smile as she washed his hair for him. She beamed, seeing Michael cutely shut his eyes as the suds ran down his face. Once he was all clean and smelling of girly scents Emily watched as he mimicked her movements and started washing her hair for her. She smiled brightly and closed her eyes protectively, Michael took his time, as if making sure every strand received it's share of shampoo; running his fingers delicately through the length of her hair. After Emily rinsed she gently kissed Michael, "You're just so good to me." She said absentmindedly, wrapping her arms around his waist. Michael tightly hugged her back, soon finding that he couldn't ignore the way he was reacting to her bare body any longer. He swiftly picked her up and pinned her firmly up against the shower wall.

Emily instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to growl against her lips. Emily shuddered at his response and shyly smirked before lacing her fingers through his hair and giving him a heated kiss as he lowered her unto him. Following their shower love affair Emily laid wrapped up in Michael's arms, wondering how she should handle her current situation. She sat up and looked back at Michael who was not happy about her adjustment. He reached to pull her back only for her to take his hand in hers, ignoring his gesture before speaking up, "What's your plan Michael?" She asked softly.

"I mean, I love you and I love being with you like this, but people are looking for you." She pointed out to him, Michael tensed as she spoke. Emily paused and stared at him lovingly, "Why did you escape Michael?" She asked him. Michael sat up to her level and cupped her cheeks in his hands before kissing her softly.

Emily blushed and shuddered, she wondered if his spell would ever wear off on her. "Oh, I see." She stated, avoiding eye contact for a few seconds. She shook off her spellbound feeling and looked at him sweetly, "What am I going to do with you?" She teased him before kissing him tenderly. "Just don't be too upset if they take you back, okay?" She asked him, more-so trying to reassure herself. Michael didn't responded and pulled her tightly to him. Emily sighed peacefully and snuggled into him before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Emily jumped awake at the sound of sirens and commotion just outside of her home. Michael tensed around her protectively, looking toward the window. Emily looked at her alarm clock, it was three in the morning, her room was filled in flashes of blue and red. She jumped as the phone went off, causing Michael to pull her closer. She gently reached over to her bed side table to retrieve the screaming telephone.

"Hello?" She called groggily into the phone.

"Emily we know Michael is there." A voice stated, Emily recognized the voice as Loomis'. "What?" She questioned, wondering how he found out.

"Please come outside and return him to us." Loomis requested, "We do not intend on harming him, but we cannot allow him to wander about in Haddonfeild, even if he is with you." He further explained to the groggy, concerned girl.

"What ever you say Doc." Emily shrugged before hanging up the phone. Emily frowned and turned to Michael, "I guess our date is over." She sighed before giving him a kiss and getting up from the bed.

Emily briefly left the room and returned with Michael's dry jumpsuit. "Remember, you have to be good, otherwise they might keep me from you for good." She warned him as she handed him his suit. Emily threw on her pajamas from earlier that evening while Michael changed into his suit solemnly. Emily walked up to him and caressed his face, giving him a smile, "Hey, I'll come by tomorrow okay? This was great, but I'll love you just the same wherever you are." She said to him, giving him a solid pep talk. Emily took Michael's mask off of her dresser for him before taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

Emily peaked out of the window next to the front door, seeing the parade of cop cars in her front lawn. She suddenly wondered how the hell she was going to explain this to her parents when her neighbors ask them about it. She turned to Michael, and gave him a sweet kiss before handing him his mask. She waited patiently for him to put it on before opening the door to face what was ahead.

Emily squinted as light flooded her eyes from the police vehicles. Her eyes adjusted soon enough for her to see Dr. Loomis standing at the front of the pack. She walked toward them, Emily only made a few steps when the crowd tensed and she was told by Chief Brackett that that was far enough. Emily did as she was told and looked back toward her house to see Michael was not behind her.

"Please come out Michael!" Loomis called toward the house. Emily softly called his name as well, beckoning for him to come out of the house.

Michael took slow steps out of the front door, stopping at just a foot behind Emily. The crowd fell deathly silent aside from the crackling of their police radios. Everyone found Michael utterly terrifying, if the intense, haunting mask weren't enough; his towering and built stature was the icing on the cake. Michael quickly stepped toward Emily and grasped her wrist, causing the crowd to tense and jump at the sudden movement. Loomis' eyes widened at the sound of gun fire. Emily's did as well as she instinctively stepped back at lightning speed into Michael's frame. An individual police officer had jumped anxiously and fired his weapon, causing a number of other officers to loose their calm and fire their weapons as well. Dr. Loomis screamed at them to cease fire, to which they quickly did; however it was too late. Although Emily's body was small she managed to absorb most of the damage dealt. Michael had only received hits to the shoulder while Emily received many hits to her heart and lungs.

It had all happened in a matter of seconds, Emily collapsed, Michael caught her in his shaking arms. Loomis watched as the scene unfolded before his eyes. A police officer called in for an ambulance as Michael held Emily and fell to his knees with her cradled in his arms. He shuddered uncomfortably at the feeling of the familiar, thick and warm liquid streaming unto and seeping into his pants as Emily's blood rapidly left her body. A feeling that once pleased him, remembering Judith's blood that soaked all the way through the thin polyester of his clown costume and warmed his skin. Now it was Emily's blood that was fighting it's way through his thick clothing, which reversely was enough to make Michael feel deathly sick. She looked at him with an exhausted expression and softly murmured his name, her voice hoarse and weak as her energy quickly drained. Michael began shaking violently and tightened his grip on her, feeling her slowing, struggled heart beat echo through her body. Emily slowly closed her eyes as Michael tapped two fingers on her skin vigorously, his entire body was trembling.

_No no no no no no no no. _

Loomis' mouth dropped as Michael buried his face in the nape of Emily's neck and screamed like a wounded animal. The man in the mask had never felt such distress. To Michael, Emily was everything, and now there was nothing. There was no warning, no chance to even stop it; just a minute ago she was telling him that she would see him tomorrow, and then she was gone. Michael's mind went to tomorrow and what would come with it.

The first day without her, sitting at his desk in his room, with no visit from her that day or any day after. He thought to the mask that she had made that was currently hanging up in his room. It would be there, waiting when they took him back to Smiths Grove; as if nothing ever happened. Tomorrow he will return to a place that was left when Emily was alive, and will be damned to a permanent existence to which Emily is not alive. That will be reality for Michael tomorrow and everyday after. She was gone forever.

There will be no more stories, or adorable giggles. No more timid kisses, or flushed freckled faces. There will never be any unconditional, bizarre, childhood love for Michael ever again.

Ambulance sirens approached the home, causing the commotion to return. Dr. Loomis was in utter shock and anger at what had just occurred, Emily was the key to unlocking Michael and now she was gone at the hands of a few skittish, incompetent policemen. However as the team of health professionals arrived to take Emily's body and treat Michael for his injuries he knew that he had to snap out of it and deal with the situation. Loomis approached Michael to inform him that they would have to take Emily's body, with a promise he would try to arrange his ability to see her body again. Michael carefully laid Emily down on the grass as Loomis walked toward him. Michael stood from the ground, taking all of his height in a menacing, intimidating stature. Loomis swallowed as he suddenly felt very small and fearful of the insane murderer standing before him. The Doctor pulled himself together, telling himself to stay strong and be the Michael-whispering hero that everyone expected him to be. Just as Loomis opened his mouth to speak Michael quickly lunged at the doctor, taking his throat in his large hands. Michael had never felt such rage, the rage coursing through his entire body, driving him to commit violent acts towards the people who harm. Loomis had definitely harmed. Michael realized he was now doomed to an existence without the only girl who could love him and it was all because of Loomis. Loomis just had to put him back, he couldn't just let him stay with her and be happy. He just had to bring his pack of trigger happy police officers with him to ruin everything Michael had in his sad existence. Emily always took away all of the pain and anger, and replaced it with good things Michael had never felt before. Even just by the way she blushed after catching herself staring into his eyes for a long time, or the way she spoke to him, always being kind and patient with him. These acts filled him with warm, comforting sensations that turned his mind away from dark thoughts. She was even able to help him release his stress into her body that she lovingly opened to him. Now she was gone, and along with her all of her guards against the rage. Michael snarled at Loomis as he pushed hard against his esophagus with his large thumbs, a hot sensation warming him as Loomis' eyes twitched and glazed over. Loomis kept perfect eye contact with Michael's deep black eyes that burned his own eyes.

The police lunged into action, shooting Michael several times before he dropped to the ground next to Emily. Loomis fell to his knees as he wheezed, fighting rawly for air. Loomis looked to the pair lying next to each other, their blood pools crashing together in harmony. He winced at the flashback of Michael's empty black eyes, wondering to himself if they would ever be blue again.

...

**I'M SORRY.**


End file.
